Black Heart
by Songbird1986
Summary: Charlotte had been in hell for Centuries now, thanks to her crossroad deal with the Demon Crowley. Her soul is to be corrupted but not in the usual way.
1. Chapter 1

There is very few things that Crowley would make time to witness, but the moment a soul in hell turned was always special. To see the eyes flash black for the first time, that instance when the cry of pain turned into a shriek of pleasure, it was almost intoxicating. As King of Hell those moments always felt good as it's meant his army of demons had their ranks swollen that little bit more.

He stood Watching the crimson blood ooze from Charlotte's pale alabaster thigh, appeased his twisted soul more than usual. Probably as she was one of his first deals he made all those years ago. He'd taken an interest in her progress once she'd arrived in hell, but he really wanted to be there for her dark awakening.  
Brushing her dark hair away from her shoulder, her emerald green eyes are watching him as her wrists fought against the restraints.

"Oh Darling, you know fighting me won't help"

He drew the silver blade slowly across her freshly exposed skin, smirking as she cried out in pain. Intensely watching the blood beading and dripping down her chest and arm.

"Mmm, you do look good like that!"  
"Pervert!" She finally spat back at him.  
He chuckled and growled  
"oh sweetheart, you have no idea."

Standing back admiring his work, seeing her chained against the dark, dank wall in her black lace underwear pale skin, stained with her own blood, her wrists and ankles starting to bruise from where she'd been straining against the bonds binding her. Twisting the blade through fingers before resting the cool steel again his lips as he give careful consideration to his next move. Accidentally tasting her blood that the blade has left there, the metallic bitterness and her sweetness combined only spurred him on.  
Lifting her chin with his hand so her face was inches from his, he began to run the cool steel of the blade across the top of her inner thigh. She took a sharp intake of breathe as the coolness of the blade touched her hot skin, his breathe against her neck caused her to involuntarily and almost inaudibly moan. It was subtle but he heard it and even sensed it, he raised an eyebrow, As she looked into his eyes she saw his devious smile.

"I think someone's starting to enjoy herself"

Charlotte regained her composure slightly, no way in hell was she going to let him know he was getting to her. But him being inches away from her with one of his devilish smiles plastered on his face was not helping her resolve one little bit. She'd held her own in hell for centuries now and she'll be damned if this smug bastard how ever handsome be the one to break her.

"Don't Flatter yourself" she seethed.

Crowley came to the realisation that he'd been going about this all the wrong way, Charlotte had given him however subtly the key to her damnation.  
He could carve her up daily and she would never give in, but having to fight her dark depraved lusts for him and the same time would push anyone to breaking point. And either way she caved in would end for her the same way; her inner demons awaking. Just one way might be a little bit fun than the other.

"Oh Sweetheart I heard you" he whispered in her ear seductively.  
His hand brushing against her hip just enough to make her shudder.  
"It's seems there's a lot you've not been forward about over the years... A shame really as these sessions could have been a lot more fun for both of us"

Charlotte couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to let her guard down for a split second around him. She'd battled internally for years about her ridiculously inappropriate attraction for the man who took pleasure in her torture, and condemned her soul to hell on that night at the crossroad. when she sealed the deal with a kiss those hundreds of years ago to save her Father, she would never have believed this would be the outcome.

Looking him in the eyes as he ran the cool steel blade across her abdomen she clenched her fists as she hissed at the pain. The blood seeped from her and ran over the lace of her underwear.  
Crowley then shocked her by kissing her roughly as she was still suffering the sting from the blade at her stomach, biting her bottom lip as he pulled away. In that short moment and against her better judgement she'd moved her head towards him, at missing the taste of him, the blend of whiskey, cigars and sulphur that caused her to whimper at its removal from her.

He smirked and raised his eyebrow watching her reaction with a sense of devious pride. She was being to yield to him.

"That was such a beautiful sound coming from you, I wonder if I can make you do it again" he growled.

Taking a step closer to her so he was pressing against her, the heat radiating from her aroused him. He then slowly began kissing and teasing her neck with his tongue. He felt her shift against her restraints in her final attempts to resist him.  
He smiled as he continued his slow assault on her neck with his mouth. Stopping and moving so he was facing her and keeping himself pressed against her.

"You know that you want to give yourself over to your king, so why are you fighting it" he seduced.  
"Just give in my love"

"Please" She whimpered.

Chuckling as ran his hand to her throat "please what?"

Knowing she couldn't resist him anymore and not even sure she wanted to she spoke in a quiet and breathy voice  
"Kiss me again"

As the words left her mouth, he flashed one of his devilish and delicious smiles. And teasingly began to kiss her lips at a tortuously slow pace, she whined as she pulled her bound wrists as she tried to touch him to pull him into her. He could smell her desperation and arousal beginning to seep from her pores.  
He wanted her to beg him as he ghosted his teeth over her bottom lip and swiped across with his tongue. Her whimpers getting louder and her frustration got higher.

"Please Crowley" she whimpered into his mouth, her hips pushing and grinding into his.

Crowley Dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter and quickly moved one hand next to her head and the other grabbed at her arse pressing her to him. He finally deepen the kiss and began exploring her mouth with his tongue and wrestling it with her own.

Her whimpers became moans as she gave herself over to her passions. Then he felt it, the change was coming over her, he knew it.  
She gasped as she pulled away and threw her head back against the wall.  
He watched her with excited anticipation. Her eyes closed her head fell forward, he stepped back wanting to drink this moment in.  
She lifted head back up and Her eyes flashed.

The moment shocked him and excited him and he finally knew why he'd been so drawn to her.  
As he drunk in the pale, dark haired beauty that was chained to the wall covered in her own blood and her new demonic red eyes.

"Well, Hello Darling!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month since Charlotte had turned, and she hadn't seen Crowley since he'd left her frustrated and alone chained to the wall. She had a feeling he was avoiding her. After all it wasn't the most usual forms of torture that had gotten her to where she was now.  
She'd joined to ranks of the crossroad demons and was found to be very successful at it. In her short tenure she'd closed 28 deals.  
A fact that hadn't skipped Crowley's attention. He knew she'd be good. Every time he'd seen since her awaking, he'd wanted pin her to the nearest wall and give in to those carnal lusts he felt when around her. But he couldn't be seen to have favourites, especially as there would always be those who wanted to over throw him and any sign of weakness would give them the chance they were looking for.

Fate had other ideas though. Charlotte walked into Crowley's empty office, something she had done many times before. Copies of the newly sealed deals in her hands she crouched down and placed them in one of the drawers.  
Then it happened Crowley appeared back in his office, hearing this Charlotte moved slowly back to her feet as If someone was holding a gun to her head. She felt herself fly across the room and was pinned to the wall.  
As Crowley realised who it was he let her down with a flourish of his hand, and she slid down the wall finding her feet again.  
He walked over to his desk pouring himself a drink and sitting down in his leather chair.  
She continued to stand against the wall as she watched him intently unsure whether she should leave or not.  
"Are you going to join me or not?"

Readjusting her suit jacket and smoothing out her pencil skirt both of which had become disheveled due to her rough contact to the wall.

"I thought you'd never ask" she spoke with an air of confidence that her stomach certainly didn't agree with, as it decided to jump about in the presence of the devilishly handsome demon.  
Walking slowly her hips gently swaying as she makes her way to the chair opposite him.  
He drank her in, her black suit tailored to her curves perfectly, her Lilac shirt shows just a hint of her breasts, finished with her heels that accentuated her pale shapely legs.  
Leaning towards her over the desk he Handed her a glass of scotch.  
"Thanks"  
She sipped the warm oaky amber liquid savouring the taste against her lips.  
The way she drank the whiskey had him fighting urges to take her right there and then over his desk and have her begging him for more, but he had to regain his composure and this caused him to strike up and conversation with the dark hair beauty in front of him.  
"From what I've been hearing, you've been a bit of a hit at the crossroads Charlotte"  
His voice did things to her she wouldn't like to admit. But she wouldn't let herself be seen to weaken in front of him so easily.  
"Just doing my job trying to keep you happy sir"  
Calling him sir caused him to tighten his grip on the tumbler holding his whiskey, he felt like someone somewhere was testing his resolve. Sipping his drink to try and repress his desires with alcohol, speaking his word very carefully.  
"Keep it up and you'll make me very happy indeed"  
The thought of pleasing Crowley had images flashing through her mind, and not one of them included making deals with desperate humans, and required a lot less clothing. These thoughts caused her arousal to kick in. Kicking herself mentally for allowing this in his presence  
"I'll always try to please you sir"  
The way her hands had clenched the arm of the chair, and how she'd subtly squeezed her thighs together, indicated to Crowley that she too was fighting her own desires. Finishing his drink and placing the glass on the desk, he stood and slowly walked with his hands in his pockets to the other side of the desk where the dark beauty sat watching him tentatively, standing behind her he lent down and spoke softly in her ear still with every ounce of dominance in his voice.  
"Be careful Kitten, I might just hold you to that"  
Her breathing hitched and became slightly heavier. His close proximity to her and feeling his warm breathe against her skin made her body flush and her arousal grow.  
Watching her trying in vain to retain her composure around him amused him. He'd decided he was going to have a little fun with her, as long as he didn't show her any special treatment afterwards what was the harm in indulging himself a little.  
Undoing her suit jacket and removing her drink from her and placing it on the desk, before sliding the jacket from her shoulders and discarding it to the floor.  
He began Brushing his lips against her soft skin and running his tongue teasingly up her neck before nipping at her pulse point.  
Charlotte was taken back with this sudden but delicious assault on her neck. Her breathe expelled faster as she bit down on her bottom lip.  
He moved in front of her as she continued to sit squirming under his glaze. Running his hands along her thighs raising her skirt up revealing her red silk panties. Teasingly running his fingers along her inner thighs before brushing her pussy through the silk causing a gasp to escape from Charlotte's lips making Crowley grin at the reaction.  
Teasing her clit by rubbing small circles through her panties caused her to moan out his name.  
"Oh darling, I'll have you screaming my name before I've finished with you"  
As he spoke commandingly to her, he moved her underwear aside and slipped a finger inside her and coaxing incoherent words from her lips as he found her sweet spot. Adding and extra digit and quickening the pace that he thrust his fingers into her, she was soon a quivering and panting mess.  
Removing his fingers from her she whimpered at their disappearance.  
She raised her hips to his hand trying to find the fiction she desperately needed from him.  
"Please Crowley!" She panted.  
"Patience Darling, I'll let you cum when I'm ready and not before"  
He loved to hear her begging him it spoke to his ego perfectly.  
"But...but I need..." She stuttered.  
He silenced her by kissing her passionately invading her mouth with his tongue, she kissed him back with as much passion as felt for him. Grabbing him by his tie pulling herself out of the chair to be flush against him, then wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss she ran her fingers through his hair.  
He was taken aback by her sudden passion, but it was intoxicating. She made him feel things he'd long forgotten but all he knew he never wanted it to stop that he would never be able to get enough of her.  
Lifting her on to the desk, he skilfully undid the buttons on her blouse and moved to kissing her jaw and neck whilst groping her pert breasts. Charlotte gasping and continued to run her hands through his hair, pulling at it gently as he took her nipple into his mouth.  
Grinding her hips against his she gained her long desired fiction against his arousal.  
"Oh Fuck... Crowley" she panted breathless her voice full of desire.  
A sudden loud knocking caused the pair to break apart.  
Crowley mouthed to Charlotte to leave whilst placing a swift but passionate kiss against her lips.  
As he turned towards the door, she disappeared and the only sign she was ever there was her half finished drink next to his.  
Straightening his tie as he fought the urge to incinerate whom ever walked through the door as they had interrupted a moment that caused him to feel the most passion he has felt in years. Downing the remains of Charlotte's drink he sat back in his chair before barking  
"Enter!"


	3. Chapter 3

She'd heard Crowley's furious yells echo around the corridor she'd reappeared in last night to readjust her clothing and make herself presentable and to take a minute to a least try to calm her racing heartbeat. All she could think about was him and his touch. So frustrated didn't even begin to explain how she felt.  
As a new demon Charlotte enjoyed many things she did as a human. One of these things was sleep, and after the events of the previous night all she'd wanted to do was curl up in her king sized bed and be wrapped in her silk sheets.  
As her eyes opened and adjusted to her room around her. She saw something that she was certain wasn't there when she'd gone to sleep. It was a single blood-red rose resting on her bedside table with an elegant note folded next to  
It.  
Rolling across the bed pulling the sheet with her and tucking under her arm. Reaching the note and pulling it to her, lying back into the soft pillows as she read.

**_I've not finished with you yet beautiful. Meet me in my office 8pm x_**

Her heart quickened its pace again at the thought of seeing him again. Waving her hand and a strong sweet coffee appeared in her hand. Sipping her coffee as she contemplated what her King had in store for her later.  
Smirking she snapped her fingers to send Crowley her response.

Stood in his office after just dismissing two demons from the room after their short but tedious meeting. Turning to sit at his desk he spotted the note resting against his Decanter of Craig, folded elegantly and tied in red silk. Knowing instantly who is was from. Running his fingers across the silk as he untied the note. She knew exactly what she was doing using red silk as he chuckled at the memory of her panting and moaning his name as he had teased her mercilessly.

**_I'll make a special effort not to be late. I wouldn't want to upset my King. _**  
**_ Yours _**  
**_ C x_**

His finger hovered over the word _yours_ he hated to admit it but the idea of her only being his pleased him greatly. The thought of another man touching her made him want to snap their necks. The thought alone infuriated him.

With ten minutes to go before 8pm Charlotte finished getting herself ready. She'd gone for the traditional little black dress and was currently attaching her lace top stockings to her suspender belt. One of the little treats she'd decided give her King, and that would hopefully spark his passion. She was almost desperate to please him. She'd spend all day thinking about him and want he possibly had in store for her and it all excited her. Slipping her stiletto heels on and one last check in the mirror at her appearance and she was ready.  
Appearing in his office early, she spoke in her best attempt of a seductive tone "Hello Sire"  
He turned and drank in the sight of the beautiful young woman stood before him. "Well Hello Charlotte"  
Walking over to her, he ran his hand uncharacteristically gently down her arm, holding her wrist she felt the familiar pull in her stomach that told she was being teleported.  
As she took her new surroundings, the dark quiet New York side street was the last place on earth she expected to be.  
"Ready?"  
His voice pulled her to look at him, he was offering his arm to her. Linking her arm his she finally spoke  
"So where are we going?" Being out in public was not what she thought she'd be doing this evening, had she known this was his plans she would have re-thought the decision to leave her rooms without her underwear. The second part of her little treat for Crowley was suddenly likely to horribly backfire on her.  
"Well Hell has to have some sort business fronts you know, so we have investments all over the planet. But unfortunately that means I have to engage with the people who actually work for us. And I thought it would be a lot less tedious if you accompanied me"  
People, lots of people she suddenly felt very self-conscious and she tensed slightly as she entered the gallery the was clearly hired for this occasion as there were waiters milling around serving champagne and many different appetizers. Charlotte felt unbelievably out of her depth. Sure I was one think coming "up top" to seal deals but another thing altogether to socialize in modern society after all the last time she socialized was before she'd been dragged to hell by hell-hounds.

"Relax Beautiful" he handed her a glass of champagne, leaning close to her and whispered in her ear with a soft growl "later you'll be all mine Darling, and I want to hear you moaning my name"  
The heat pooled between her thighs making her shift uncomfortably.  
A smirk creeping across his face sensing her desire.  
Sipping the champagne he given her trying to calm herself, watching him talking to some business associate as she absentmindedly began fidgeting with her dress pulling the hem down lower. And action that caused Crowley to raise his eyebrow at her. Dismissing himself from the conversation he made his way back to Charlotte, guiding her to a quiet corner of the gallery with his hand in the small of her back.  
"You seem uncomfortable beautiful" he eyed her reactions carefully while also imagining her writhing body next to his later.  
"I hope all the anticipation isn't getting to you too much" he smirked.  
If he didn't know better he could have sworn he'd seen the young demon blush.  
"No it's not that... It's just..." She tried to think of any excuse to explain her current predicament. Being aroused by the images in her mind of what Crowley had planned for her later in public was bad enough, without the embarrassment of dealing with it whilst no wearing underwear was a whole different ball game.  
"I didn't think I'd gone far enough to get you to the point where you're babbling incoherently just yet... So that leads me to think there's something you're not telling me" trailing his fingers up her thigh he felt the unmistakable touch of her suspenders through her dress.  
"Oh it seems you've been hiding a lot more under that gorgeous dress then you've let on"  
Running his hand under her dress brushing teasingly and the lace of her stockings.  
"Oh very Nice Charlotte, your king is very impressed..." But her pushing his hand away from her stopped him mid sentence.  
"Don't please...not here..." She stammered.  
"What is wrong Charlotte? I've seen you quivering with anticipation for me to touch you before so I don't see why you have problem now... Unless there is more you're not telling me" brushing his lips against her neck, his hot breath sending her desire for him higher and her made her pussy start to moisten.  
A very small part of her hated that he can make her come undone by just his voice and the subtlest of touches. The other wanted to have him take her right there and then.  
"I didn't realise we'd be out in public tonight... Had I known I would have rethought my current attire sire"  
"But you look great Charlotte I don't see..."  
She cut him off by leaning in closer to him pressing her body to his and whispering in his ear.  
"I seem to have been a little forgetful tonight sire as I don't appear to be wearing any underwear"  
He eyes darted to hers, parting his lips, his mouth practically watering at the thought.  
"Oh you naughty little girl, I think I should take you home right this second"  
Grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the building to the nearest quiet spot. The next second they were in what Charlotte assumed was Crowley bedroom not that she even have chance the think too much about it, as Crowley's mouth met hers their tongues wrestling as they gave into their passions.  
She began Undoing his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms and discarding it to the floor, before starting to unfasten his tie, their lips never parting for second as the continued to explore each other mouths. Crowley walked the dark-haired beauty to the edge of the bed as he continued to fervently kiss her. The frustrations of the previous night long forgotten as his desire raged through him. Unzipping her dress and peeling it from her body exposing her Black lace bra and suspenders to him. He growled in approval as he lay her back on to the bed, he quickly followed her straddling her body, his hand finding her breasts as his mouth caressed her neck.  
His fingers trailing down her body, dragging moans from Charlotte's mouth, gripping her hips and pulling her upwards he skilfully unclipped her bra and discarded it behind him.  
Trailing his kissing down to her breasts taking each one into his mouth and teasing her nipples making them erect at his attention of them. Moving his mouth lower kissing and nipping at her hips as knelt on the floor next the bed dragging her closer to him. Parting her legs and running his tongue along her thighs, savouring every moans that escapes her lips. Focusing his attention on her now aching pussy, running his tongue against her folds as her expertly centred on her clit. She gasps loudly and bucks her hips towards his mouth. Increasing the pressure on her hips with his hands pushing her down and holding her in place. The speed of his tongue heightens swirling and teasing her until she's whimpering and squirming uncontrollably beneath him.  
Suddenly he stops and getting to his feet, and beckons her towards him by gently pulling her by her wrist. As her hands undo his shirt and slides it from him letting it fall to the floor, she kissing hungrily at his neck and collar-bone. The commanding voice of her King broke her from the attention she was giving to his neck.  
"Kneel"  
She knew what he wanted from her and was only to happy to oblige him. Sinking slowing and seductively to her knees trailing her fingers down his torso as she did, as her fingers reached his trousers and carefully and precisely unfastened his belt and unzipped the fly, never once taking her eyes off his. Palming him through the last remaining items of his clothing he admitted a groan at the fiction. Pulling down his trousers and boxers exposing his manhood to her for the first her eyes widened at the size of him, a sight that made him chuckle at her reaction, he was quickly brought back out his moment of inflated ego at her reaction as she slowly and teasing ran her tongue the length of his shaft. The sound that left his mouth was guttural as her mouth wrapped around him, sucking and swirling her tongue over tip, before beginning the rhythmic movements of her head taking more of him to the back of the throat with each movement. His hand fisted her hair causing her to speed up as he began to control her movements. In an act of submission to him she clasped her arm behind her back as she allowed him to continue to fuck her mouth. Pulling her from him by her hair and back to her feet, moving his hand to the back if neck he pulled her back to his mouth kissing her passionately. Backing her to the bed, lips never parting as the both crashed back onto the mattress, she wrapped her legs around his waist so he was perfectly lined out to her entrance as he quickly pushed into her. She cried out breaking the kiss as he began to thrust quickly into her eagerly awaiting pussy.  
"Oh fuck" she cursed biting down on her lip as she tried to quieten herself.  
Leaning into her neck as increased the pace  
"Don't you dare! I want to hear you!"  
As his member repeatedly collided against her G-spot she felt the familiar tightening in the stomach that told her she would soon be reaching her climax.  
"Oh Fuck Crowley, I'm going to cum!"  
Feeling her walls tightening around his cock he groaned thrusting into her harder.  
"Cum for me now"  
She didn't need another incentive as she allowed herself let go and her orgasm washed over her, his name on her lips as she writhed beneath him. Watching her in her intense pleasure was sent him over the edge, causing him curse expletives as he came powerfully inside her. Before collapsing on top of her and rolling to lay next to her as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. Pulling her to him so her head rested on his chest and they lay like that for a few minutes not speaking a word before Crowley finally broke the silence. Sitting up and looking down on her he kissed her.  
"I think you'll find that your mine now" he smirked.  
And not that she would tell him but she wouldn't have had to any other way. She liked the idea of being his.  
Leaning up to him she spoke in still slightly breathless voice.  
"I aim to please sire"


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next 2 months Crowley and Charlotte couldn't get enough of each-other. Both enjoyed the sneaking around, the passionate encounters in dark corners were exciting.  
Crowley had decided he needed to see Charlotte, after she was summoned to the crossroads he followed her and hung back waiting for her the seal the deal so he could take her to the nearest hotel and have her screaming his name for the rest of the night.  
Watching her flirting with the pathetic human in front of her made his skin crawl and his hands clench into fists. The fury was burning in the pit of his stomach. As much as he knew she was just doing her job he hated it but then it happened the moment that made him want to send the hellhounds screaming after him. As she sealed the deal with a kiss the sleazy bastard grabbed her ass. And to Charlotte's credit she grabbed him by the throat and threw him away from him. He heard her voice echo into the night.  
"In 10 years you'll pay for that! You pathetic little creep"  
Scrambling to his feet he ran clumsily away from her as she laughed.  
As she turns to walk away she spotted the distinctive black suited man watching her in the distance. She cursed under her breath. Of all of the deals he had to witness it had the be with that creep. As she made her way closer to him she could feel the fury radiating from him.  
Trying to distract him from his current rage she pressed herself close to him, running her fingers over the lapels of his suit jacket.  
"Hello Lover" she soothed.  
Crowley still seething in his possessive anger, growled  
"I'm going to enjoy every second of peeling the skin from his body, when I get my hands on him"  
"Crowley" she purred in his ear "take me home" if she hoped to counter his anger for his lust in that moment she was wrong.  
The moment they appeared in his office he pulled away from her and poured himself a large scotch and downed in before pouring enough.  
"Why was you even flirting with him anyway? Your supposed to be a demon not parading yourself around like some whore!"  
Her eyes flashed red as her own anger at his words coursed through her.  
"Is that what you think I am? Some whore! I was just doing my fucking Job Crowley, you think I wanted that Scum anywhere near me? No I didn't ! But it was you that said we had to carry on like nothing was going on, not me! And last time I checked that was making deals" she spat back at him.  
"I know that!" Grabbing her waist pulling her roughly to him. "But you are mine" he growls into her ear.  
"I'm no ones whore Crowley" she seethed pushing him away from her.  
She'd found her confidence since spending so much time with the King of hell. She was no longer going to be a push over for anyone and that included Crowley. He'd pissed her off, making her feel all she was to him was his latest whore and she wasn't having that.  
"And if that's what you think I am, then I'm done with whatever ever this is!"  
And with that she vanished from the room.  
Downing the remainder of his drink before launching the glass and the nearest wall with a shout of anger.  
He knew he'd fucked up but his pride would not let him say that to her. Because after-all she'd done nothing he hadn't done himself. And she was right it was himself that had told her to carry on as normal and to sneak around to be with him. All because he didn't want his enemies to use her to get to him. She had dragged emotions out of him he'd long forgotten and suppressed. All he knew was he certainly didn't consider her his whore she was so much more than that.

A few days past by and neither of them was backing down from their argument even though both of them were almost desperate to see each other.  
Charlotte was summoned to the crossroad it was not an usual occurrence but appearing in a devil trap certainly was. Holy water hit her face as she shrieked in pain her hands were bound behind her back and everything went dark as she was blindfolded. She felt the sharp blow to her head, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Two demons bowled into Crowley's office.  
"Sire The Winchester's have sent word that they have one of our Crossroad demons"  
"What do those denim wrapped nightmares want this time? I swear they just do this just to piss me off! Who is it they've taken this time?"  
One of the demon consulted a document in his hand.  
"The only Demon that has not been accounted for is a young woman by the name of Charlotte sir"


	5. Chapter 5

He quickly and as calmly dismissed the two demons from his office. His temper flared. In that moment he was desperate and he knew if the Winchesters had got their hands on her, she was in serious danger. The one thing he'd tried to protect her from had happened. Demons were one thing but hunters he didn't even want to think about it. Steeling himself he appeared in the cabin. That the Winchesters were using as their current base.  
His eyes instantly lock on to Charlotte bound to chair her eyes still covered, blood matted into her hair where she had been struck. His fury burned in the pit of her stomach. Turning to the Winchesters.  
"Well Hello boys! What do I owe the pleasure of your little message?"  
Charlotte's head lifted slightly at the sound of his voice.  
Her voice cracking and drowsy  
"Crowley"  
Dean smirked at Crowley  
"Looks like we picked the right leverage Sammy! I would know that look anywhere... He cares about this one"  
Crowley seethed.  
"So again for the morons in the room. What do you want?"  
"What? no declaration of love Crowley! You do surprise me" Sam replied sarcastically.  
"We need your little demon friends to back off for a while, no questions asked and we will let her go, if not we slit her throat!... Do we have a deal?" Dean said with glare of pure loathing.  
"And why would I agree to this? You bastards have been trying to kill me for years and you want me to stand down my army"  
"Because Crowley...if you didn't care you wouldn't be here, we've killed plenty of your black eyed friends before and you've never once shown up to stops us...yet here you are"  
Dean made his way over to Charlotte removing her blindfold and pulling out the demon knife ruby gave them all those years ago. He ran the blade over her collarbone Charlotte hissed and the pain before turning to look at the elder Winchester brother.  
"Ooooh stud you've done this before" she looked at Crowley and licked her lips at him "but I prefer your way of torture" she kept her eyes on Crowley as she had a very real fear that she may not get chance to again. "But He's right Dean. it is Dean isn't it? That there is no way in hell he's going to stand down his armies...I would rather die then let you use me as a pawn in your pathetic games! So carve me up all you like... I might even enjoy it!"  
"Feisty for one your whores Crowley, I always had you down as liking the more submissive type"  
As Dean mocked Crowley he just smirked and simply replied"  
"She's no Whore Dean"  
Charlotte's eyes widened this was the closest she was ever going to get to an apology from the King of Hell and she knew it.  
Then there was a distinctive growling coming from outside the cabin. Dean and Sam tensed and looked at Crowley.  
"Oh come on boys! You didn't really think I'd come and see you two idiots without a little back up plan did you... So the new deal is you let us both go and I don't let my pups rip you to shreds"  
Dean unlocked the handcuffs binding Charlotte and chipped the paint from the devils traps that both surrounded her and Crowley.  
"See isn't this more civilised boys" wrapping his arm around Charlotte's waist.  
"This is not over Crowley" Dean seethed.  
"I wouldn't expect it any other way Dean" and with that Crowley and Charlotte disappeared.

Reappearing in Charlotte's room, Crowley removed his arm from her waist. Before he got chance to speak Charlotte fumed at him  
"What the hell was you thinking going to that Cabin? they could have killed you!"  
Putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I couldn't leave you with those two morons Charlotte"  
She stood watching him trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
"Did you mean what you said Crowley?...back at that Cabin...that I'm not a whore"  
"Of course I meant it! That is never how I've seen you, you'd think me turning up to an obvious trap would have shown you that! I'm mean I'm hardly known for acts of heroism you know"  
Wrapping her arm around his neck and leaning into him, breathing in the smell of scotch and cigars.  
"So what happens now?"  
Running his hands down her back.  
"Well I can hardly let you work the crossroad anymore, as Moose and Squirrel will try and use you against me again and I can't have that... So you now come under my protection as King, in hell and up top"  
Looking up at him into his dark eyes  
"So no more sneaking around then?"  
"I guess not"  
Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her passionately their tongues fighting for dominance. He lifted her by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the wall, she broke the kiss with a heavy breathless moan. He began kissing and sucking at her neck as she reached between them unfastening his belt and trousers. Both of them were in need to be close to each other this was not the time for teasing.  
He pushed up her skirt, and moved her underwear to the side exposing her already wet pussy, circling his thumb over clit caused Charlotte to gasp. she released his throbbing cock from his boxers, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to his, already breathless and panting she spoke into his ear.  
"Fuck me Crowley! Fuck me Hard!"  
He did not need telling twice, lining himself with her entrance he slammed into her hard. She screamed in delight as he rolled hips quickly and powerfully into her, thrusting deeper and harder then he ever had before.  
The anger and frustration of the last few day were being taken out on her more then willing pussy. Her back slammed hard into the wall with every thrust that she knew there would be bruises, but she didn't care. as the heat pooled to her stomach, causing her legs to spontaneously convulse signalling to Crowley that she was on the edge and that any moment her orgasm would be crashing over her.  
Pounding forcefully into her at a slower more deliberate pace  
"Say my name!"  
He thrust powerfully against her g-spot, as she stammered out his name  
"Again louder"  
"Crowley" she screamed.  
"Good girl! Now cum for me!"  
As his cock continued its assault against her G-spot she came with his name repeatedly rolling from her lips and he quickly followed behind her throwing his head and with a loud guttural moan.  
Lowering her back to her feet and grabbing her hand her pulled her to the bed with him. as they lay on the bed in each others arms. With a snap of his fingers they were undressed with the silk sheets surrounding them. He looked down at the beautiful demon lay on his chest. I knew no one was going to take her from him again, not if he could help it.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte began stirring, her hand felt the warm skin beneath her fingers. Fluttering her eyes open and lifting her head she was greeted with a smile from the King of hell as he looking down at her.  
"Morning Beautiful" he purred placing a soft kiss again her lips.  
"Mmm be very careful Crowley I could get used to this behavior from you"  
He smirked pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his hips, sitting up he kissed and nipped her shoulder.  
"Well My love maybe I could get used to this..." With that he lifted her by her waist and lowered her slowly on to his erect cock, causing Charlotte to gasp.  
Adjusting to his size, holding onto his shoulders she began moving her hips. Slowly and teasingly sliding herself up and down his shaft, moaning softly.  
He held on to her hips as rode his cock. Her nails digging into his shoulders as she increased the speed, causing him to groan.  
Moving his hand to her clit, rubbing it match her rhythm. Her moans becoming louder as her orgasm began to build inside her, her movements becoming erratic, her walls clenched around him sending her spiralling into her release with a cry of pleasure. He followed soon after her moaning into her mouth as he passionately kissed her.  
Coming down from their highs holding each other.  
"Well that was different" Charlotte panted resting her forehead against his shoulder.  
"I am going to treat you like the Queen you're going to become my love"  
Charlotte rapidly looked up into his eyes completely taken aback by his words.  
"Queen?" She stammered "you want me to be your Queen?"  
Holding her left hand in his, and a beautifully cut gold diamond ring appeared on her ring finger.  
"I told you last night, you will come under my protection and I want you to become my Queen. But only if you'll have me?"  
Charlotte began Laughing loudly.  
"Only you would propose while you're naked and still inside me Crowley!" Kissing him hungrily, running her fingers through his hair, when he pulled away for the kiss she whimpered at the loss.  
"Am I taking that as a yes then?" He smirked.  
"Yes Crowley it's a Yes"  
He pulled on her hips flipping her onto her back as he lay on top of her, she could feel his cock engorging again inside her as he started to thrust again, kissing down her neck to her breasts take a nipple into his mouth swirling and sucking, as Charlotte moans and back arches towards him, his thrusts became harder and faster. Charlotte's hips buck to his forcing him deeper inside her. Crowley groaned at the deeper contact. "Fuck"  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders her nails digging into his back.  
Her stomach tightened as she panted clinging to him as she spoke her voice slightly hoarse "I'm going to..." Her cry of pleasure interrupted her as the dam broke inside and she fell over the edge, her legs trembling as her whole body convulsed into her powerful orgasm. The sight of her coming undone in arms was enough to send him surging over the edge with her. Collapsing spent next to her, lying on his side watching her and her body come down for its high was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.  
Still slightly panting she turned to him, kissing him softly.  
"Unless we plan to spend your entire reign in this bed my love, I should probably let you go and raise a little hell"  
"You're right, but tonight you move into my chambers, you are not being away from me a moment more than you have to...plus we have a wedding to plan" he smirked and kissed her on the forehead before vanishing in front of her.  
Charlotte lay back on the pillows and examined her hand the diamond sparkling in the light.  
She wasn't a hundred percent sure what she signed up for to became Queen of Hell but if she was at Crowley's side she knew she could do anything.

Later in the day Charlotte was stood in front a floor length mirror, dressed in an ankle length red dress, with a slit up to her thigh and that showed off her breasts perfectly. Finished off with blood-red stilettos. Now she was finally happy with her appearance, she grabbed a vintage bottle of champagne and appeared in Crowley's office.  
"I thought we'd kick start the celebrations early my love" as she turned to face him and she spotted the demon he was clearly in the middle of chatting too, he turned to face her, spying the ring on her finger, the demon stood to challenge her.  
"You've got to be kidding me Crowley, this Whore is who you want to make Queen? I'd be surprised if she's even mastered her own powers yet, let alone be strong enough to help rule hell!"  
Her fury raged through her and before Crowley could react she grabbed the demon by his throat using her powers, lifting him from the ground.  
"Let's get a few things straight, you pathetic lowlife. The powers I can't seem to harness apparently are the ones that will destroy you if you dare disrespect me again! And if you ever even breathe the word whore near me again I'll put you on the rack myself... Do I make myself clear?"  
As he grabbed at his throat desperately trying pull whatever force she had him off, he nodded. She threw him painfully to the floor.  
"I'm glad we understand each other, now...get out!"  
The demon scurried from the room, stumbling as he left. With a flick of her wrist the door closed behind him.  
Crowley sat back in chair obviously impressed.  
"Quite the little firecracker aren't you! I was about to rip his vocal chords out but you beat me to it"  
Leaning against his desk seductively, crossing her legs so the dress exposed her thighs to their full potential.  
"I can't always have you here to fight my battles for me Crowley, so I need to gain respect of my own...and if I am to be Queen I had better start now"  
Crowley grazed his hand along her thigh, before pinning her between his arms as he rested his hands on the desk either side of her.  
"Oh by the way my love, I love it when you talk tough!" Kissing her hard and biting her bottom lip as he pulled away.  
"Now I think..." He took the bottle of champagne out of her hand. "That this excellent vintage should be enjoyed in the privacy of our own Chambers... Preferably while I get you out of that dress"


	7. Chapter 7

Appearing in their Chambers, Charlotte positioned herself seductively on the leather couch, watching Crowley as he popped open the champagne filling two crystal glass flutes and placing them on the end table next to her. With a snap of his fingers a bowl of fresh strawberries appeared in his hands. Sitting next to her on the sofa he pulled her gently to lay her head in his lap.  
She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Crowley picked one of the Strawberries up from the bowl he'd placed next to the champagne.  
"Open wide pumpkin" he smirked.  
She raised her eyebrow at him.  
"Why do I have the feeling that isn't the first thing you'll be wanting in my mouth this evening?" She laughed as he mocked offence.  
"How could you think such things?"  
With that she leaned up and using her tongue to pull the strawberry to her mouth and biting into it, the juice coating her lips. After swallowing she slowly licked her lips tasting the sweet juice on her tongue never breaking eye contact with him. Lifting herself so she sat in his lap and grabbed the champagne flute and sipped the bubbly liquid savouring the taste on her tongue, as taste of the strawberry enhanced the flavour.  
"Excellent if I do so myself"  
He took the glass from and tilted the glass so drops of liquid splashed on the exposed tops her breasts, leaning down he licked and sucked the drops from her, as her rolled her head back as enjoyed the feeling.  
"You're right my love excellent vintage"  
Unzipping the back of her dress with one hand and moving the straps from her shoulders, so the soft fabric fell gently down her skin revealing her bare breasts to the air. Crowley poured more champagne on her skin, she sighed at the cool sensation before the warm feeling of his tongue against her skin. Her allowed herself to release a moan as he took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud and grazing his teeth across it as he pulled away, and focused the same attention on her other breast. Wrapping her arms around her waist as she stood up in front of him before letting the fabric fall slowing through her fingers, first exposing her flat stomach, then her lacy red underwear before finally showing her beautiful curved legs. Stepping out of discarded dress and carefully straddled him. He sipped the champagne she deftly removed the glass from his hand and placed it back on the table, before kissing him, flicking her tongue against his lips tasting the champagne on him was the best thing she'd ever tasted and she moaned against his lips. He deepened the kiss as she removed his tie, throwing it haphazardly behind her before unfastening his buttons on his shirt. His hands running across the skin of her back causing her to arch towards his touch. She moved the kiss, kissing long his jaw, round to his neck. He moaned and gripped her hips. She slipped from couch kissing down his chest as she moved, pushing his legs apart so she could kneel between them. She unbuckled his belt, then unfastened his fly, locking her eyes on his as she palmed his cock through the fabric. He groaned at the contact.  
"Allow me to please you sire"  
He knocked his head back against the sofa as she freed his hard member from its fabric restraints. Gripping the base of his cock she licked the full length, she teased the tip taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.  
He carded his fingers through the back of her hair, as she took more of his length in her mouth, and bobbed her head slowly, she then hollowed her cheeks sucking him hungrily, moaning against him, the vibrations inciting a groan from the King. She took his full length in her mouth, swallowing him to the back of her throat gagging as she held him there. He gripped tightly on to her hair before pulling her from him. Kissing her hard biting her bottom lip as she pulled away. She moved back to his cock, sucking him harder and faster. His fists clenched in her hair and his hips buck towards her as he groans his release into her mouth. She swallow his seed hungrily and licked and sucked his cock clean, before sitting back on her knees smiling at him. She picked up the glass of champagne drank remainder. She stood and leaned down to him and kissed him passionately. Breaking the kiss he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him so she was back straddling him.  
Trailing his fingers down stomach before teasingly running his fingers along the top of her underwear.  
"You're turn now" he smirked as he grazed his fingers over the lace of her underwear feeling her already moist folds.  
"So wet for me already" with one fluid moment he ripped the lace from her body discarding the remains on the floor. Her chest heaving in anticipation, he pressed his thumb against her clit and moved in rough slow circled movements. She bit down on her lip as she knocked her head at the sensation. Slipping a finger inside her warm wet pussy brushing her g-spot as he curved his finger caused her hips to rock to try to gain more fiction moaning.  
"Always so eager for me aren't you"  
Sliding a second finger inside her, her lips parted as he stretched her open, thrusting his fingers deep inside her at a steady but powerful Rhythm, rocking her hips to meet his hands. She panted and moaned as her loins began to tense with her approaching orgasm.  
"Please Crowley, let me cum...please" she stammered between moans.  
Increasing the speed of fingers inside her and pressed hard against her clit with his thumb. She shaking aching for release.  
"Please...Crowley...I need to...can't hold...on"  
Watching her come undone by just his hands pleased him.  
"Cum for me now My Love"  
At his words her hips bucked and he snaked his free arm around her waist holding her in place, as her orgasm hit her hard, her legs shook, as her eyes slammed shut, her pussy tightened around his fingers as her juices ran from her, coating his hand.  
Taking his fingers into mouth enjoying the taste of her against his tongue.  
"That My Love is the best vintage of the evening"  
Holding her to him as she calmed from her release, kissing her deeply.  
He Fastened his trousers before carrying her bridal style to their bed.  
"And I've only just got started with you tonight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Many weeks have past and Charlotte is stood before her floor length mirror. Today she would become Queen. Dressed in a black satin and lace she tightened the corset laces of her bodice. She looked every part of the royal Queen she would become. But she was nervous and that was a feeling she certainly wasn't used to especially since she'd changed demonic. It wasn't marriage to Crowley that unsettled her as she'd never doubted their twisted form of love, it was the power and responsibilities that came with it that had her fiddling unnecessarily with the corset ribbons of her dress.  
The knock at her chamber door caused her to break from her own thoughts. A young female demon with her blonde hair swept into an elegant knot as the back of her neck entered the room.  
"Are you ready my lady? It's time"  
Charlotte gave one last look in the mirror and repositioned a few of her elegant curls against her shoulders, she turned towards the girl who held the doors open for her to exit and made her way graciously from the room. Her feet followed the path to the state room. It wasn't one she'd travelled often as Crowley wasn't one to need to be sat on a throne to Lord his kingdom, but on this occasion it was necessary, despite many hours of them arguing the matter between them.  
Finally she was stood before the grand and ornate oak doors. She took a breathe and collected herself and poised herself before nodding, as she did the grand door opened and framed her in the doorway. She could hear people scrambling to their feet but to noticed none of them as from the moment the doors opened her eyes found Crowley. Sat on the throne legend said had been forged from metal found only in the deepest pits of hell. Adorned in a black suit with a deep red shirt, he practically smouldered when his eyes locked on to hers. Charlotte wasn't quite sure how her feet walked the length of the room without buckling under her from his gaze. Before she knew it he stepped down the few steps to take her hand and stand next to her.  
Whispering in her ear "satin and lace are you trying to kill me lover?"  
Smirking at him as the dark priest stands before them.  
The priest produces a gilded silver goblet "Your majesty do you take Charlotte to be your Queen for all eternity?"  
Crowley pulls a blade from his jacket pocket and slices open his hand letting the blood seep into the goblet.  
"I do"  
"And Charlotte do you take his highness as your husband, to honour him for all eternity?"  
Crowley hand her the hilt of his blade and to slices into her left hand allowing her blood to drip and mix with Crowley's in the goblet.  
"I do"  
Crowley then takes the goblet from the priest and takes Charlotte's left hand in his allowing the wounds to meet, causing their hands to surge with their now combined powers. He then sips the blood from the goblet before pressing the goblet to Charlotte's lips and slowly feeds her the blood. She slowly licks her lips savouring the taste an action that Crowley finds extremely erotic.  
Turning to the assembled crowd Crowley speaks "I present your Queen"  
As they make their way from the room their subject bow. As the doors close behind him Crowley magics them straight to their bedroom.  
Charlotte giggles "I thought we had a reception to attend Husband?"  
Crowley kissing hungrily at the pulse point on her neck "I'm King I can do at as wish... And I wish to make my new Queen scream my name"  
She whimpers at the thought.  
Walking around her to stand behind her and slowly began unlacing her corseted bodice, as her skin was unveiled to him he kissed and nibbled at it, enticing soft moans from Charlotte's lips. As the dress fell to the floor her black lace basque and stockings are revealed to him.  
"Oh Its seems my little wife it's quite the tease!...but I don't think she remembers who she's playing with"  
Spinning her around he pushes down on to the bed, her breath quickening in anticipation.  
"I only wish to please my Husband"  
"Oh and please me you shall!"  
Lying on his side next to her on the bed propping his head up with his arm, he began to draw soft and lazy shapes across her exposed skin. Trailing his fingers up her inner thigh he reached the soft lace of her panties and hooking his finger around them, pulling them harshly the fabric tears from her body, as he carelessly throws the destroyed garment to the floor, he places open mouthed kisses at the swell of her breasts. Charlotte is already moaning softly at the contact, but quickly inhales as he delves slowly into her wet folds, dipping a finger into her teasingly, he brushes her sweet spot, causing Charlotte to bite her bottom lip.  
He continued to slowly tease her g-spot causing heat to pool in her stomach as she bucked her hips to his hand trying to get the friction she was desperately starting to crave.  
He quickly removed his hand from her "ah ah ah little wife! You need to learn some patience, you are not going to cum unless I tell you too"  
Pressing her hips back into the mattress with one hand, he began making aching slow circles against her clit with the other.  
Charlotte could feel the flame being fanned in her stomach, she ached for him, reaching her hands up she tried to caress and pull her husband towards her. She heard the snap of his fingers and her arms were pulled back above her head restrained with thick rope bound at her wrists.  
"Tsk tsk Charlotte my dear, I can do this all night, so be a good girl for your king and I might give you what you want"  
She whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Please Crowley"  
He smirked as he pushed two finger inside her wet heat, she knocked her head back as she moaned. Moving so he could teasing lick her clit, as he curled his fingers to press roughly at the sensitive spot inside her. She gasped and fought the urge to rock her hips against his hand. Sucking and nibbling her clit while keeping the harsh pressure inside her, Charlotte cause feel the familiar sensation burning in her stomach and shivering up her thighs. Crowley feeling her body began to shake pulled away and sat back and watched as she growled and bucked in her frustration. "Crowley! Please I need you"  
Leaning forward he ran his finger across her cheek "What do you need little wife? What do you want?"  
Locking her eyes on his, desire flashing her eyes red "I need you to fuck me! I want you to make me cum so hard I'll forget my own name!"  
Pulling her by her thighs to him so her legs were around his waist, pressing him against her as he leaned to capture her mouth with his swallowing her cries of shock. "I love it when you talk dirty little wife"  
He reached between them and unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers letting them fall down his thighs exposing his hard manhood to the air, and guided it teasingly to her entrance, dipping the tip inside her, and Charlotte groaned in frustration. "Oh we are eager aren't we?"  
And before she could respond he slammed his length inside her make her cry out. Gripping her hips he pounded into her furiously pushing Charlotte close to the edge at a dizzying speed. "Crowley Please I'm gonna..."  
"Hold it back Love, I didn't say you could cum yet!" He bit back at her through his own groans.  
As he continued to thrust into her mercilessly, fought to hold back with everything she had, screwing her eyes shut and tensing her muscles, tears running from her eyes from her restraint. "Fuck Crowley! I can't... I have to please, please...please"  
As his own release was building up fast "Cum for me now!" He commanded.  
She didn't need to be told twice as she let go, her body convulsed, and her vision blurred as her mouth released a shriek of his name as her orgasm crashed through her, sending Crowley spiralling over the edge with her as her body clamped down around him.  
Panting he roll off her to lie at her side he chuckling as he watched her trying to gain back the control of her body to bring herself closer to him, kissing her throat as she continued to gulp down air. Looking at her he smirked "Well my Queen you look fucked!"


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had past of wedded bliss, and Crowley and Charlotte had spent most of their time entwined beneath the sheet of their queen sized bed. Crowley had managed to extract himself from his beautiful wife's sleeping limbs long enough to get dressed and make it into his office. He'd caught up with most of his paperwork before his Queen appeared behind him as he is distracted he doesn't notice her before her mouth is on his neck, kissing and running her tongue along his pulse point. Her hands run down the lapels of his jacket and her expert fingers quickly unfasten his tie and she moans into his neck.  
"You are very distracting little wife"  
As she unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt  
"But you left me all alone in our bed my love"  
Signing off one final document and putting his work away before pulling Charlotte from behind him and sitting her on the edge of his desk finally laying his eyes on what his wife was wearing. Her body is draped in a white lace negligee. The heat of arousal dropped instantly to his groin.  
"Oh Fuck Charlotte! Are you trying to kill me love?"  
Reaching up she seductively unclipped her raven hair letting it cascade down to her shoulders, throwing the clip behind her.  
"Oh Love if I didn't know better I'd think you was some innocent virgin bride looking like that"  
He began kissing down her collarbone.  
"Oh really? Well maybe I need to be corrupted by a hot blooded demon king then" she rolled her head back exposing her neck and giving him more access to her pale flesh.  
He growled into her skin at the thought. He bit down on her collarbone marking her as his. Running his hand up her thigh as this other grabbed her hair roughly.  
"I'm going to thoroughly debauch you"  
Charlotte whimpers as he roughly pulls her down by her hair bending her over the desk. Wrapping her hair around his hand as he presses her cheek onto the wood. Lifting her Negligee slightly with his other hand to reveal her bare ass to him, raising his hand spanks her hard with a loud crack. Charlotte cries out at the sting, her pleasure at the pain fires straight between her thighs, causing them to clamp together to try and gain some fiction. He pulls her hair up as he watches her reaction, resting her head back against his shoulder he growls into her ear.  
"You really are a naughty girl aren't you? You like it when Daddy's rough with you huh?"  
Before she could answer him, his hands cracks down on to her flesh again causing her to cry out.  
"Yes Sir!"  
"Good girl using your manners, but I want to hear you scream for me little wife"  
Unzipping his fly and removing his hard cock and presses it hard against her clit, Charlotte moans then cries out as he thrusts hard into her. His hand moves to her throat gripping her tightly as pounds into her at a punishing speed. Charlotte grips onto the desk trying to hold herself up as her climax builds up, she begins to vocalise loudly incoherently.  
"Cum for me now!"  
As if a switch has been flipped inside her, her orgasm crashes over her, her body convulses, as she trembles and shudders beneath him. Her velvet walls clamped down around him and drags his release from him.  
He releases his hold on her as he sits back into his chair and Charlotte crumples exhausted against his desk.  
"Jesus Lover! I thought you was kidding about me being debauched"  
Giggling as she pants to regain her control over her limbs and her breathing.  
As he's redressing himself he feels the familiar pull through his body.  
"Sorry little Wife I've got to go, I'm being summoned"  
Crashing his lips against hers as he disappears.

"Hello boys finally got my little messages then? Ready to make a Deal?"  
Before he can react he hear the sounds of handcuffs snapping on his wrists.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"  



	10. Chapter 10

"It's been a fucking month" she screams at the demons stood  
before her as she threw the whiskey glass at the wall.  
"Are you telling me that no one has seen or heard of my Husband in a month?" Crawling her nails at the desk at her attempts to hold back her fury. "You need to find him! And I'll gut who ever has the audacity to keep him from me... Now get out! And find him!"  
As the demons scurried from the office she sank down into the chair, arms shaking.  
"Oh lover where are you?" She sighs.

"Well boys, you little plan to cure me didn't take, so what's next? Little round of torture? I hope so a mans got needs you know"  
Dean's rolls his eyes.  
"Come on Crowley! We need to get Abaddon and you want her dead as much as we do. She's going after your throne Crowley"  
For the first time Dean saw fear in the Demons eyes.  
"Was that fear I see Crowley?"  
"Shut up! you Bloody idiots have no idea what you've done keeping me here! You've taken me from my Queen, to leave her to deal with Abaddon alone! And trust me if anything happens to her, all the powers in the world won't stop me ripping you limb from limb!"  
"You're married!" Sam spat back in shock. "Who's your wife Crowley? You help us and we'll help you"  
"If you think I'm going to trust you two morons you've got another thing coming! But as a good will gesture I'll give you names of her chosen favourite playthings... But for this information I want my wife brought here to me so I can see with my own eyes she's ok, or there is no deal"  
"So you want us to go on a demon rescue mission? You've got to be kidding me? She'll try to kill us on sight!" Dean scoffed at him.  
"Well you can let me go and get her myself but I have a funny feeling you're not going to let that happen are you?"  
"Fine Crowley, Deal but you're going to have to give us some information on how on earth we are going to find the Queen of hell if she doesn't want to be found"

Stood in a filthy low end motel room, Charlotte couldn't believe how quickly everything has turned on her since her  
husbands disappearance. The demon who were her closest allies are now hunting her down. So now was the time to lay low until she heard anything on the grapevine about her beloved. Laying her tired body down on the questionable bedspread, she could have quite easily burst into tears. For the first time since she was human she was genuinely scared. She desperately wanted to find Crowley because she refused to believe that he abandoned her like the sleaze ball demons who tried to attack her had said. Something had happened to him and she was determined to find out what. The fact that Abaddon had declared herself the new Queen just added salt to an already painful wound. She needed her husband, and just as she was about to ward the room she had found herself in, the door burst open and flew off its hinges and 4 demons piled in the room. She hit the first one with a fireball with her lightening quick reactions, but the second caught her off guard and threw and pinned her to the nearest wall with a sickening crunch.  
"Look what we found lads Crowley's little whore!"  
The tall dark haired demon grabbed her face and pressed himself fully against her.  
"I wonder if she opens her legs for every man she meets or is this just demons you've got a kick for sweetheart" slanting his month over hers as she struggled to get him away from her.  
"Fuck you! You better pray I find you before my husband because I'd just rip you apart, but my husband would take his time fucking destroying you, just for the pleasure of it!" She seethed.  
"Oh she's fiery can see why Crowley chose to fuck her. He always did like them to fight back"  
With that he ripped her shirt from her body exposing her bra. He ran his hand down her cheek as he got close to her mouth she took her chance and bit into his hand tearing the flesh and got some sweet satisfaction for him jumping back from the shock but that changed when his fist connected with her cheek bone, causing blood to ooze from her mouth. Before she knew what was happening all 4 four of them we're kicking, slapping and punching every inch of her body they could reach. As she was trapped against the wall their demonic powers holding her up, she hoped she would pass out soon just to give herself chance to steel herself more against the onslaught.  
Then as her vision blurred and the impacts suddenly stopped and a hazy orange light blinded her shaky sight. She suddenly collapsed to the floor unable to hold her own weight on her battered legs.  
"Just Great! now Crowley's going to think we battered his wife"  
"Shut up Dean! We need to get her to the bunker before anyone sees we were here"

As she came around she found herself in a strange room, that was almost cell like in it simplicity and Sam Winchester standing over her.  
"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! My day can officially not get any worse"  
As she tried to sit up and try and get out of the hunters way she gently pushed her back against the mattress.  
"Charlotte you need to rest up so you can heal."  
"Why on earth would you care if I heal or not? You're only going to kill me anyway. So you might as well get on with it"  
Sam Sighs and sits down on the chair near the bed.  
"I'm not going to Kill you. We actually need your help"  
She scoffs and it sends a shooting pain down her side which caused her to wince.  
"Help you? Why the fuck would I do that?"  
"Because we know where your husband is Charlotte... So are you going to help us or not? We need Abaddon's head on a spike, and I'm fairly certain you and Crowley want that too. So we could be very useful to each other"  
"That is true, but there's one condition!... I wish to speak to my Husband alone first. Then I'll tell you want to know"

Being led by Dean down what she could only assume are endless corridors. Her eye shielded by a blindfold. She hears the sound of a heavy door sliding open.  
"Well Boys! You could at least allow some light on the situation" Crowley drawls before raising his head as the overhead lighting flicker on. His attention is immediately drawn to the blindfolded woman brought before him. His heart races in the hope that he will finally lay eyes on his Queen again. Her body is battered and bruised but her face and hair is obscured from him by the devil trap marked bag over her head. He knows if the Winchesters have done this to his wife he will find a way of killing them. Deal or no deal. No one harms Charlotte.  
Dean rips the blindfold from Charlotte's head as she blinks to adjust to the light, her breath become shallow as she finally lays her eyes on her husband. Chained to a chair sat inside a devil's trap, she glares at the only Winchester in the room.  
"I believe the deal was I would be alone! ...I will remove you by force Dean Winchester if you so much as try anything!... You need me more than you would care to admit or I wouldn't be in this room right now... So go on boy out you go!" She smiled sweetly at him as his fists clenched, showing he was no way in favour of the current situation. The door creaks closed behind him, and before she speaks or even turns to her husband she mutters an incantation under her breathe to shield the room to any attempts at eavesdropping.  
"Now we can speak freely my love"  
Taking in her appearance the bruised cheeks and split lip, his eyes burnt with fury.  
"Did those two morons do that to you? If they did I will rip them apart!"  
"Shhh my King No! Actually believe it or not they saved me"  
His eyebrows raised as he took in her statement  
"Saved you?! From what?"  
She debated for a second before decided she had to tell him the truth.  
"Demons loyal to Abaddon... She has decided to declare me your whore and unfit to rule in your absence and is now trying to claim the throne for her own by delcaring she sis the new Queen... You have to forgive me my lover, I went into hiding. The 4 demons that tracked me down attempted to find out how much of a whore I really was...but luckily for me the Winchester's arrived before any real damage was done"  
His hand clenched on to the arms of the chair, as he fought his boiling anger.  
"That bitch! Oh sweetheart please tell me they didn't..."she cut of the end of his sentence.  
"No Crowley... Only you get to touch me like that my lover... I would rather die then let another man near me!"  
A small amount of relief crossed his face. If he knew the Winchesters like he thinks he does he had also been denied the opportunity for retribution against the scum who dared to attempt such things against his wife. as they would no longer be breathing. But once he was out of the godforsaken room they are holding him in, he was going to make damn sure they was dead.  
As he looked back at his beautiful wife he noticed she was bent down scraping the paint from the devils trap on the floor so she could at least get close to him.  
"I wish I could get you out of here my love but they have told be about the chains they have you bound with...,"  
"Shhh it's ok my little wife, I know you would if you could"  
He brushed his hand across her cheek as she knelt before him resting her head against his leg.  
"I just don't know what to do next...I'm not safe without you. I need you"  
He ran his fingers gently through her hair savouring her touch as he didn't know when she would get chance to be with her again.  
"You're more powerful than you believe darling, you just need to trust yourself"  
She moved to face him.  
"I ran and and hid Crowley! You should hate me for it, but I had to! you have believe that it wasn't a selfish move!" She begged him to understand.  
"It's ok Charlotte we'll get our throne back and even if it was selfish I wouldn't care. I have to have you safe"  
She shook her head.  
"I would have died to protect your throne but I couldn't not now"  
Confusion racked the kings face.  
"What do you mean not now?"  
She raised herself up and pressed her lips firmly to his before resting her forehead to his and closing her eyes.  
"Because I'm pregnant my love"


End file.
